An important electronic component of a radio frequency (RF) transceiver is a field-effect transistor (FET) that makes up stacked FET-type RF switches. An RF switch that is FET based typically needs linearity compensation to prevent generation of harmonic distortion when transmit signals are applied to the RF switch while the RF switch is in an on-state. The RF switch is effectively closed while in the on-state, and the transmit signals pass through the RF switch. However, while the RF switch is closed, undesirable harmonics are generated from the transmit signals in part due to non-linear conductance inherent to the RF switch. The undesirable harmonics pass from the RF switch and interfere with the RF transceiver's receiver circuitry. What is needed is an RF switch that limits undesirable harmonics due to non-linear conductance.